


Ask And You Shall Receive

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I think I'm gonna run away myself, It's consensual but still a rape fantasy, Run Away, Shameless Smut, Smut, So..., Some hardcore BDSM, Sorry Not Sorry, Ultra Hardcore, Wow, because I love him, if it ain't your thing, shit ton of swearing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work up the courage to tell Bucky about a dirty fantasy that you have, but it seems like he isn't going to go for it. A while later, however, while you're stumbling home drunk from a night out at the bar, he gives you quite a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask And You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN: This is a rape fantasy. It's consensual, there is a safeword, but if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read. For the rest of you dirty bastards... Enjoy!
> 
> Also, there is a whole bunch of swearing. Cause I'm a crude jerk.

"Oh, Bucky..." You let yourself fall back onto the mattress, chest rising and falling quickly. Bucky grinned at you, panting softly as he pulled you close to him.

  
"Good enough for you, doll?"

  
"Mhmm," you nodded, snuggling against him in post-coital bliss. The two of you laid there in silence for several minutes, then you raised up on your elbow, feeling braver after the orgams the dark haired super soldier had coaxed from you.

  
"Bucky?"

  
"Hmm?" His eyes were shut, and his right arm was around you, his fingers tracing lazily over your skin.

  
"Can I tell you about a...a fantasy I have?" You had wanted to talk this particular subject over with him for a little while, but were never sure how to go about it.

  
"You know you can, doll." One blue eye cracked open, meeting your gaze.

  
You paused, not quite knowing how to say it. "I...I want..." You coughed and glanced away, awkwardly rubbing the back of your neck.

  
"Spit it out, doll. I won't make fun of you." Bucky turned over onto his side, giving you his full attention. His hand was stroking up and down your side, gently urging you on.

  
"I want you to dress up. In all your gear." You finally managed to get that much out, but it was the next part that was harder. "And I want you to kidnap me and...uh, well, it's-it's a... I want you to just do whatever you want to me!" Was all you could manage to blurt out.

  
"So a rape fantasy?" Bucky seemed to have trouble saying the third word, and you knew right then that your fantasy was going to stay just that: a dirty dream.

  
"I-I guess so," you couldn't meet his gaze anymore, feeling too ashamed for suggesting something that he apparently didn't seem to agree with at all.

  
"Doll...that's... I don't think I can do that. Especially not as the Winter Soldier." He wrapped his arm around your waist. "What if I had a relapse and actually hurt you?"

  
You stayed silent, your lower lip stuck out in a childlike pout.

  
"It's not safe, sweet gal. I'm sorry." He kissed your forehead and snuggled up to you again. "Now, let's forget that and enjoy the rest of the evening, alright?"

  
"Alright, Bucky." You smiled a little bit and buried your face in his chest. "That's good enough, I guess."

_

It had been a couple of months since you had confessed your fantasy to Bucky, and while you had mostly forgotten about it, he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about how it would happen, how he could pull off kidnapping you in crowded New York. Of course, people got kidnapped all the time, he admitted to himself.

  
More than that, however, he started picturing you, blindfolded, bound and gagged, completely at his mercy. He got a little rough with you every now and then, and knew you loved it, but it had never been anything very extensive. Maybe a little hair pulling, a couple of slaps on the thigh.

  
The idea was starting to plague him, and finally, he decided to indulge you. With a little help and you not knowing about it, of course. Bucky waited until you got into the shower one evening, and then crept out and all but ran to Natasha's room, knocking on the door and silently willing her to hurry up and answer it.

  
"Hey, Bucks, what's up?" The red head opened the door, putting on her high heels. She was planning on going out with you tonight, and she was the woman Bucky needed to help him.

  
"Natasha, I need you to help me pull something off," he started. "It's for (Name)," he added when she gave him a look of suspicion.

  
"Okay, shoot. What's this plan and how can I help?"

Bucky shifted awkwardly on his feet. "It's-it's a little hard for me to talk about, actually..." He leaned closer and finally whispered his plan into her ear.

  
"Oh." She moved back, staring at him. "Oh! Wow, that's..."

  
"Weird, right?" Bucky groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure how to-"

  
"No, no, no," Nat cut him off. "I was actually gonna say that that's kinda hot. I think it'll work fine. You'll stay close enough by to watch out for her, right?"

  
Bucky nodded. "Of course. And Clint or Steve will come with me, and can make sure you get back safely too."

  
"Alright, Barnes." Natasha grinned and stuck out her hand. "You've got a deal, and I won't even ask for you to make up for it later because (Name) is an awesome friend and this is for her."

  
"Good. I don't like owing people shit." He shook her hand thankfully, then hurried back to your room.

You were sitting on the couch, putting on your silver stilettos. Your tight blue dress hugged every curve, and Bucky could feel his pulse quicken.

  
"Hey, babe, where'd ya go?" You smiled up at him as you stood, smoothing out your dress.

  
"Just went to see the guys in the common room. Clint and Tony had something they wanted to show me," he lied easily. He felt awful for lying, but he couldn't risk giving away his plan to make that filthy dream of yours come true. "You and Nat are going out, right?"

  
You nodded, standing in front of the mirror on your dresser as you put on your makeup. "That's right. You'll be fine without me for one night, won't you?"

  
"I dunno, (Name)," Bucky grinned at you. "I might get lonely and come find you." He leaned against the doorway, watching you finish getting ready. Damn, you were gorgeous... His heart thumped in his chest, and a slow heat began to build as he thought about how he was going to completely wreck you later that night. If only you knew...

  
"Alright, Buck. I'm going now. Be good, no fireworks in the kitchen, don't tie Tony to the ceiling by his underwear again-"

  
"Hey, that was Barton's idea!" He protested.

  
"And you helped him," you smiled, pressing a kiss to his scruffy cheek. "I'll be back later tonight." With that, you headed off to meet Natasha. The two of you were planning on getting totally smashed.

  
Bucky watched you go, a smirk on his lips. "Oh, I'm not gonna be good at all, doll," he whispered under his breath. He shut the door and strode to his closet, digging through it until he found his armor and the things he had hidden away. He didn't like being that guy, the quiet man with the mask, the man who could snap at any moment, but you had requested him specifically, and Bucky would be damned if he didn't give you what you wanted.

_

"Naaaat..." You groaned, leaning against the bar. "Stop the room please, I'd like to get off."

  
"Go home, (Name)," Natasha laughed. "You're drunk."

  
"So's you," you pointed out.

  
"Not nearly as drunk as you," she countered.

  
That was entirely true. You were completely wasted, and it was nearly 2 in the morning. You had a feeling that you should definitely go back to the Avengers' Tower, and the sooner the better. There were several men trying to get frisky with you, but you told all of them that you already had a boyfriend. Some of them didn't care, but you ignored them until they went away.

  
You picked up your glass and tilted it back, finishing the last bit of your drink. When you started to set the empty glass back down, you saw a small scrap of paper that hadn't been there before.

"Safeword is 'Pegasus'  
              -J"

The note, with its three simple words was confusing. Was it somebody else's? You looked around the bar, scanning the crowd. The faces didn't stand out, the alcohol in your system making everything fuzzy. The note had been typed, so you couldn't even try to recognize the handwriting. And J? There were plenty of people whose names started with J. Frowning, you simply stuffed the note in your purse and began looking around for Natasha. She had disappeared. Odd... Perhaps she had left with someone? She didn't say anything about going to the bathroom. You waited several more minutes, and when she didn't show, you stumbled out of the bar and started walking back to the tower by yourself.

  
It was an unusually dark night, the moon covered completely by clouds. All you had to light your way were a couple of dim stars and some crappy lamp posts. It felt like someone was watching you, and you shivered, hugging yourself and picking up the pace.

  
You had almost made it back to the tower after a short while of tripping your way along, and you were starting to feel relieved, when a heavy foot step sounded behind you. You whipped around, staring at the tall, dark figure. You couldn't see his face. Maybe it was just because you were drunk, but did he even have one?

  
You had planned to demand his name, to try and sound intimidating, but all that came out of your mouth was a little squeak. Turning, you took off and tried to run, but had only taken a few strides when strong arms grabbed you and shoved you against a wall. The brick of the building was rough through the thin dress you wore, and your feet were no longer on the ground.

  
"Get off me!" You shrieked, trying to lash out, but a quick blow landed right under the base of your skull, and you went limp, consciousness leaving your mind.

-

When you came to again, you whimpered and tried to rub your aching head, but quickly discovered that your hands were bound and somehow fixed to the ceiling with the rough rope that was chafing your skin. The room was dark and cold, and you were suddenly aware that you were naked.

  
"H-hello...?" You called out tentatively, unsure of whether or not you actually wanted anyone to answer you. A creaking of wood made you jump, and you looked around blindly.

  
"Who's there?" You strained your eyes against the blackness, ignoring your headache and trying to focus. Finally, your eyes adjusted just enough so that you could see the same dark silhouette from before. He was sitting in a chair, watching you. A frightened whimper escaped, and you fought even harder to get out of the ropes around your wrists, but the knots seemed to only tighten, and the rope was burning your skin. The man stood and approached you slowly, heavy boots loud on the wooden floor.

  
"What the fuck is going on? Who the hell are you?" You wanted answers, wanted to try and make sense of this. "My boyfriend's gonna kick your ass," was the best threat you could think of.

  
A low, harsh laugh escaped the stranger's throat, but he said nothing, simply approached until he was suddenly close enough for you to smell him. He smelled like leather and-

  
You froze. His cologne was all too familiar, and your heart began thumping again, this time with a different purpose. The mysterious figure moved behind you, and you heard the blinds of a window open up just a bit. When he moved to stand in front of you again, a cry of relief sprang from your lips.

  
"Bucky!" You couldn't remember the last time you were so happy to see him, but then, all of a sudden, his hand came across your mouth in a backhand that snapped your head to the side.

  
"James!" You yelped out. Then, you remembered the note that had somehow found its way onto the bar in front of you, and it dawned on you what was happening. Oh, sweet Lord... Another quick smack across the face. You gasped, trying to think of what he wanted you to call him.

  
"Sergeant Barnes...?" You tried hesitantly. The hand moved again, and you winced, expecting a blow, but this time, fingers caressed your cheek ever so softly. You had guessed correctly.

  
You stifled a moan, knowing how much it turned him on when you referred to him as Sergeant. He moved away again, back into the shadows. You heard some rustling, then he returned, holding something in his hands. You couldn't quite make out what it was... Cold metal fingers gripped one of your breasts roughly, making your mouth open in a groan, and then something was slipped into your mouth, leather straps fastened behind your head.

  
A gag? You reached out your tongue, trying to explore the strange object, and discovered that it was some sort of metal ring with four thin rods protruding in order to keep your mouth open. What was the hole for though?

  
Bucky was silent, watching you explore the strange new object. He smirked behind his mask, enjoying this more and more. His hands moved down to the heavy belt keeping his pants in place and he unbuckled it, pulling it off slowly. He remembered you telling him how much you liked that belt.

  
Your eyes were on him again, the doubled up belt in his hand distracting you from the odd gag keeping your mouth open. You wanted to ask what he was doing, but, of course, couldn't. He circled around you slowly, blue eyes shining with a predatory light, fingers grazing your bare skin.

  
You shut your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his caress, but it stopped suddenly and you screamed as his heavy belt landed across your ass. It stung and burned, and you writhed against the ropes again, trying to kick your legs, only to find that you had a bar attached to both ankles, effectively keeping your legs spread apart.

  
The belt landed again, harder this time, and your head fell back, your knees buckling from the blow. The time between blows decreased, and soon you had the belt whipping your rump over and over.

  
You squirmed and screamed, fighting against the restraints as much as you could. Then the belt landed between your thighs, hitting your wet pussy with a loud smack. It stung like the devil, but he didn't stop. Your ass felt like it was on fire, and your knees gave way, the ropes still not budging as you sagged against them, Bucky's belt continuing its assault between your legs.

  
Finally, you gave up and stopped trying to resist. It didn't do you any good. You simply sobbed instead, acutely aware of how wet you were, how it was running down your thighs. It felt like some sort of sin to be enjoying this so much. You knew that if you needed to mumble "Pegasus" around the gag, that he would understand and stop, but like hell if you would.

  
The belt didn't land again, and you felt Bucky's hands on you, his thumbs briefly wiping the tears from your eyes. Then he was back in character, cutting the rope that suspended you from the ceiling. You hit the ground on your knees, longing to press your thighs together in an effort to get some relief from your throbbing clit, but the bar still kept your legs spread.

  
Bucky was looming over you, his cold metal hand gripping your hair tightly as his right hand slowly unzipped his pants. He pushed them down from his hips, freeing his cock from the confining material.

  
You looked up at him, your knees against the hard leather of his boots. How exactly was he planning on this working unless he took out- Oh. You remembered the rather large ring in the gag that was keeping your mouth open, leaving your mouth vulnerable. You swallowed audibly.

  
He slid his cock through the ring, hissing at the almost too tight fit and the warm wetness of your mouth and throat. He had one hand in your hair, fingers tangled up in it as he slowly began to fuck your mouth. The other hand was gripping your still bound wrists. You couldn't do anything but kneel there and take it.

  
He pushed in further, down into your throat, and you tried to jerk back as you gagged, but you were rewarded with nothing but your face getting smashed against his pelvis as he forced his way down. He was thrusting in and out, all the way down your throat, back out to your lips, then back down again.

  
You finally tried swallowing around his cock when it entered your throat again, and were rewarded with a groan, the noise muffled behind his mask. You kept on, hoping that if you were a good girl, that he would reward you and your aching pussy.

  
Finally, you felt his cock twitch, and he came in your mouth. He pulled out quickly, his blue eyes dark with pleasure and arousal as he watched the white mess slide slowly down into your throat. He hauled you up to your feet then, and drug you to the bed by your hair and tossed you roughly onto it.

  
He freed your legs of the bar and finished kicking off his pants before peeling off his shirt. He tossed away his mask and climbed over you, grinding his hips against yours and kissing you over and over, like he had been wanting to do. His tongue slipped into your mouth, which was still being forced open by the gag.

  
"You dirty fucking slut," he growled in your ear, a hand sliding between your legs and two fingers burrowing into your wet heat. "You looked so damn hot when I was spanking you. Took that load of come like a champ too." He kissed you again, his lips pressing the metal harder against your mouth until you thought your lips would be bruised.

  
You moaned, squirming under his touch as his fingers worked in and out of you. You didn't care about your sore throat, your burning, bruised ass. All you wanted was for him to fuck the daylights out of you. You bucked your hips towards his fingers.

  
"Ah ah ah, my little whore," he pulled his fingers away. "You're my plaything tonight. I get you for my pleasure. That's all you're here for." He lowered his head to your neck, biting and sucking the skin as hard as he pleased. He pulled his head up, dark eyes glittering with wicked delight. "Good thing that it's hot as hell when you come all over me, huh?"

  
He was between your legs, preventing them from closing. His hands slipped under your ass and he grabbed it roughly, lifting your lower half off the bed before he buried his face between your thighs, burying his mouth in you. His nose pressed against your clit, and you had to fight the urge to start riding his face. He squeezed your already bruised rump, and you whimpered.

  
His lips were smacking sloppily, his tongue pressing further and further into you, curling up and exploring every inch that he could reach. His nose was still grinding into your clit, and your moans grew louder.

  
"Dirty little girl," he chuckled against your cunt, and the vibrations were enough to make you come undone, all over his tongue, lips, and chin. He dropped you back onto the bed, licking off his lips and wiping his chin on his shoulder.

  
Not even giving you a chance to recover, he shoved his cock into you, taking advantage of your orgasm to make the ride a hell of a lot smoother. His hips snapped against yours over and over, hip bones bruising yours. He reached up and tore the gag out of your mouth, smashing his mouth against yours.

  
"Say my name, doll," he demanded hoarsely.

  
"Bucky..." You could barely manage to croak it out.

  
"Uh uh." He grabbed your hair again, yanking your head back. "Try again, doll."

  
"James!" You cried out, your neck stretching painfully.

  
"Fuck, yes," Bucky groaned, smashing against you harder. "That's what I wanna hear, sweet thing."

  
"James," you called out his name again, your legs around his waist and squeezing tightly. "James!"

  
"Come on, doll, just a little more," he kissed your throat, his metal hand on your hip, his fingers digging aggressively into your skin. Your walls clenched around his cock and his thrusts got sloppy. He glanced up towards you, your mouth open as you panted and gasped breathlessly, your face flushed. You shuddered against him, screaming out his name as you came once more.

  
"Fuck fuck fuck, fuck yes, baby girl!" Bucky let go of your hair and kissed you hard as he felt his orgasm hit, groaning against your mouth. He bucked his hips just a couple more times, then fell onto his elbows with a grunt. You were breathing hard, tears flooding down your face as you realized how much you hurt, how sore everything was.

  
"Doll, shh..." He kissed your face, stroking your cheek. "It's okay, it's okay... Stay here, I'll be right back." He pulled back from you and staggered away from the bed. You heard a cabinet opening, something clinking against plastic. Then the fridge door opened and shut. He came back again, crawling up beside you and pulling you into his lap.  
"Here, sweet thing. Open your mouth."

  
You obeyed numbly, and felt four smooth tablets being placed on your tongue. Then there was the crack of a water bottle being opened, and he raised it to your lips, letting you wash the pills down.

  
"Ibuprofen, doll. I'll give you more in the morning." He hugged you close, wiping your tears away and gently rubbing your poor, abused ass. "You okay? I-I got too rough didn't I?" You could hear the worry in his voice, and you shook your head.

  
"N-No," you rasped, your throat raw. "That...that was awesome." You giggled just a bit and he gave you another drink of water. You let it soothe your burning throat.

  
"I'm so sorry, baby doll, I got carried away...I scared the hell out of you, didn't I?" The guilt in his voice was making you feel terrible.

  
"Bucky," you said firmly. "Shut up. I loved it. Once I realized it was you anyways." You smiled wearily up at him. His blue eyes searched your face for a while, until he was confident that you weren't lying just to make him feel better. He smiled softly and kissed your forehead before snuggling down into the sheets with you.

  
"I...liked it a lot," he admitted finally. "Go to sleep, pretty girl. I'll keep you safe, and I'll take care of you all day tomorrow until you tell me to piss off, then I'll ignore you and take care of you some more."

You giggled, and nuzzled your face into his sweaty chest, breathing in the smell of his body as his metal arm whirred ever so softly. You were exhausted, and soon, you were fast asleep, nestled in the arms of your favorite super soldier.

  
"Love you so, so damn much," Bucky muttered against your hair, his eyes finally drifting shut.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries a lil* I love Bucky a lot, okay? Precious frozen child, too good for this world. Too pure.


End file.
